One last time
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome sees her mother for one last time.


One last time

She stated into the night sky, the stars twinkling down at her. A small dainty hand reached up to her cheek, a red handprint slowly turning blue.

"Mama," the girl cried out. Tears streamed down her face. "Why does Kikyo hate me?" she questioned knowing she would not get an answer. Her mother, Mallia, had died when she was but only four. Ever since then she has lived with her papa and big sister.

"She could never stand my love for you, my darling Kagome." a woman's voice cut through her thoughts. The girl Kagome spun around her black hair whipping her face, blue eyes widened in shock.

A woman in her late twenties stood behind her. She had long black hair to her hips, kind sky blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a simple blue strapless dress with white sandals. All in all she could have been Kagome's twin.

"M-Mama!"

Mallia smiled. "It is good to see you too my darling." that was all Kagome needed to fling herself into her arms. Kagome cried. She cried Because she was seeing her mother again. She cried because finally she has someone to talk too about her abusive sister. She cried because... She wasn't alone.

"Oh, Mama!" slowly Kagome began to tell her mother all of the pain she has had to endure due to her passing. She told her mother about Kikyo and how much Kikyo hates her. She told her about her father who does nothing but work. By the time she was done Mallia was in tears.

"Please forgive me." Her mother pleaded. "If I had been stronger! If only! None of this would have happened!"

Kagome shook her head. "No it's not! You saved me! YOU protected me from the car's impact!" she shouted.

Mallia smiled "How I love you." she whispered. Her eyes fogged over as she remembered that day -her death.

"Mama!" a four year squealed as she tried to escape the worst thing ever. The Tickle Monster! Her mama was chasing her and she was running for all she was worth.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. The screeching of wheels drowned her mothers cry.

"Kagome!" Mallian screamed as her heart dropped. She ran with all her might, her legs on fire, her blood running cold, her breaths coming in pants.

The driver of the car tried to swerve away but was too late. The sound of glass shattering and screams filled the air.

Kagome left her mothers arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. She felt pain as her would spoon and glass embedded itself in her body.

Blood slowly trailed down her mouth as she lied broken on the street. "M-Mama." her baby girl cried as she looked in at her mother. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes.

At the last minute Mallia had scooped up her baby and turned taking the full impact of the car. She felt the bottom half of her body meet with the front of the car. She felt her back collide with the windshield imbedding glass into her back and she felt as her head meet the ground. Yet, she never once let Kagome go.

"K-Ka-Gome..."she spoke. Her vision was beginning to blur. "Mommy?" Kagome cried in pain. Mallia coughed "I'm g-glad yo-your ok." she brought her hand to Kagome's face and wiped her tears away even as her had began to numb. "At least I-I got to se-e you one last ti-ime." Kagome shook her head "Mama gonna be ok!" she cried Mallia shook her head "Not this time." and with the last of her strength she kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered "I will-" she began to cough blood. Only when she stopped did she continue her body going numb and her vision black "a-al-ways be W-With you." and her hand fell from Kagome's face and onto the blood soaked ground.

"Mama?" Kagome whispered. "Mama not funny! Mama get up!" she demanded hugging Mallia's cold body. Sirens reached her ears as the men from the ambulance pulled her away from her mama's body.

"No! Mama! Mama!" Kagome screamed trying to escape from the paramedics arms. "MAMA!"

Mallia's eyes slowly opened. Slowly she drew Kagome into her arms.

"Just," she whispered as she buried her face in Kagome's hair. "Let's stay like this." Kagome nodded closing her eyes and snuggling into her mothers chest, listening to her heart beat. "One more time before I have to leave." Mallia cried "One last time..."

o0O0o


End file.
